


Forgiveness is Earned, Not Given

by SargentCorn



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Character Death, Heavy Angst, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, Whoops my hand slipped and made this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SargentCorn/pseuds/SargentCorn
Summary: His bullet did this. He did this. He had shot Hosea.
Relationships: Hosea Matthews/Dutch van der Linde
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Forgiveness is Earned, Not Given

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, whoops, my finger slipped. Don't kill me.

The sound of a gunshot startled Dutch out his haze. But it only added confusion when he saw his pistol stretched out before him, smoke leaving the barrel. Following the line of sight, his eyes widened in horror as he realized at who he had shot so easily. Hosea stood before him, blood dripping out his chest. A shocked and horrified expression so prominent on his weary face.

“No,” he whispered, voice choked with disbelief at what he had done. The gang stood around him in horror, and their sons and daughter looked utterly terrified and shocked. Perhaps more than he was. He didn’t know. He wasn’t sure he wanted to. 

“No,” he repeated dropping his hand to his side. The pistol fell out of his hand. “No, no, no, no, _no_ ,” he repeated lunging forward to catch Hosea. His trembling hand rested on Hosea’s cheek before moving to try and stop the amount of blood pooling from Hosea’s wound. “Susan,” he whipped around to her, noting the look on disgusted horror on her face. “Get a doctor, please! Someone get a doctor!” Nobody moved.

Glancing down, he met Hosea’s eyes. Sadness shone in them, and his heart dropped to the core of the earth. _His_ bullet did this. _He_ did this. _He had shot Hosea_. “Hosea,” he pleaded. “Stay with me. Please stay with me!” Tears began to fall freely from his eyes. “Stay with me, sweet fox.” But Hosea opened his mouth, mouthed something he couldn’t hear, and the light slipped from his eyes.

Pressing his face into Hosea’s now lifeless chest, Dutch wailed. A sound that hadn’t come from him since Annabelle’s untimely death. He pleaded apologizes into his lover’s skin knowing they would never be forgiven. His Hosea was dead at his hand, his bullet. And hands forced him away from the body even as he struggled to move back.

It wasn’t until he lay in the jail cell waiting to be hung, that he understood the words Hosea mouthed was, “I love you.”


End file.
